Night Demons
by Temptressfate
Summary: Drabble. Even Vegeta has nightmares but Bulma is around so he doesn't face them alone.
1. Chapter 1

She gently traced the scars that crossed the soft yet strong skin of his back. He was awake that she knew but she also knew that he wouldn't move or speak right now. No one else knew of the demons that creeped into the mans dreams and shook him to the core. These dreams and the occasional outbursts they caused had been part of the reason they hadn't shared a bed in the early years.

She leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss between his shoulders then rested her forehead against his back. This was the routine, she would gently and kindly pull him out of the nightmares then cress and kiss the wounds he had survived. A subtle reminder that he was a survivor and that there was still good to be felt.

"Sleep Woman..." he spoke after a while, once his body had relaxed and his breathing slowed. Carefully and slowly, so she could move from right behind his body, he rolled onto his back. She took this as the rare offer for her to situate her head on his chest, above his heart, and to drape her leg across his own.

"Don't boss me." She mumbled through a rather large yawn. His arm that had curled around her moved to gently stroke her vibrant hair. This he knew would put her to sleep quicker than anything else. While he knew she would never push him to tell her his dreams he also knew that she would keep herself awake if at all possible just incase tonight was the night he let her into that dark world of his dreams. Tonight though was not that night.

He looked down at the woman curled against him and sighed softly as his sight landed on a scar. It was light in color and barely recognizable unless you were looking for it but he would always be able to spot it on her pale skin. He had been the one to give it to her after all.

It was the product of the first night she had demanded they sleep in the same bed. Normally the haunted man would let her curl into his body till she fell into her dreams before he would retire to his own room. It had been just after midnight when the demons came to visit. She had tried to shake him awake in her half asleep state causing him to awaken his mind still halfway submerged in the realm of dreams. He had hurt her before he could even register that it was her blue eyes looking at him. The burst of ki had only grazed her but it had done enough damage to permanently mark her skin.

His dark eyes closed as he shook his head slightly as if shaking away the memory. It had taken another year before he allowed her to crawl into bed with him for a full night again. When the demons came he was awakened this time by soft fingers brushing against his back and soothing words of comfort in his ears. Definitely different than h he had been used to as well as her first attempt all those months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

While he didn't know how he would do it he did know that he was going to kill the woman he called his wife. She was currently out shopping but once she returned she was dead. He had told her no multiple times but the bright yellow eyes looking up at him was just another reminder of how she had ignored his words.

"Get away from me you filthy animal." He growled narrowing his eyes at the tiny ball of fluff trying to crawl into his lap. It was interfering with his meditation and he needed to focus in order to grow stronger. The cat had been left outside of the Capsule Corp building a few days ago, tiny and starving. Of course his woman couldn't help but feel sorry for it and bring it home. She had a habit of taking pity on things that needed saving.

With another grumble he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Then within moments he felt the tiny creature attack his leg, teeth and claws sinking in. He reacted quickly and swatted the annoying thing away. "Damn you." He grumbled but he had to admit the cat was relentless as it rose back to its paws and started its way back as if this was a game.

He sighed and laid back on the plush grass and ran his hand over his face. Within moments he felt the animal pounce on him again but instead of clawing him it moved to his chest curled up purring lightly. As tempting as it was to just remove the cat he sighed again and let it be as well as raising his hand and hesitantly rubbing the scruff of it's neck where he had seen her touch it earlier. Little did he know his wife was watching from the door way with a smile on her face. She had hoped the fluff ball would work some magic on her grumpy husband and it looked like it had worked.


End file.
